


A Few Years Early

by littlepessimist



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, i love them, idk - Freeform, its a break from my other fic, pure fluff, this just came out of no where, which is not at all fruits basket related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepessimist/pseuds/littlepessimist
Summary: Newlyweds Kyo and Tohru get a little surprise





	A Few Years Early

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of no where. For some reason I just REALLY wanted domestic Tohru and Kyo in their married life. This is all fluff that is only rated Teen and up because of implied sex. Totally wrote this just for me, but I hope you guys enjoy it too.
> 
> Also obviously since I wrote it all in one sitting for me, it's totally unbetad, so its probably full of typos and stuff. I'll correct those later (probably)

When Tohru opened her eyes that morning, Kyo was already awake, his head still laying gently on their pillow. He gifted her with a smile and brushed her bangs from her forehead. Tohru pressed towards his hand, and he trailed his fingers through her hair and down her neck. With the barest tug, Kyo brought his lips to hers, and for a moment they breathed each other in deeply. Tohru smiled into his kiss, bringing her own hand to lay against his cheek. When they released, Kyo kept his nose just barely touching hers, and he played with the hairs on the back of her neck.

“Morning,” he said, giving her another smile. Tohru grinned and pecked him once before returning the greeting.

“Happy Sunday,” she said, brushing her nose against his. Kyo took a breath before sitting up, revealing his lack of clothing. The blanket fell at his lap but he didn’t bother to adjust himself for modesty. Tohru sat up as well, lifting the blanket up as she went, barely hiding her breasts from him. Kyo kissed her bare shoulder before standing up and retrieving his boxers that were chucked on the floor from the night prior. His t-shirt was close by, and he tossed it back at Tohru with a “think fast”. She yelped and tried to catch it, but she missed and it landed on her face instead. Kyo gave a breathy laugh at Tohru’s fake pouting anger, and he turned to head toward the bathroom.

“I’m going to run a bath,” he said, stopping by the doorframe. Tohru nodded.

“I’ll start on breakfast and join you in a moment,” she responded. He smiled lightly at her before leaving the room and heading down the hall. Tohru watched him retreat, studying the muscles of his back as he went.

Nearly a year of marriage and she still wasn’t used to the sight. Although, Kyo might say the same to her.

She tossed his t shirt on, letting it drape over her body, barely covering her bottom. Making the bed quickly, Tohru headed into the kitchen to start the rice. Kyo had grown fond of the quick breakfast of rice and eggs before heading to the dojo, but Tohru wanted to make something more sustaining for him. Something to spoil the man. Tohru pursed her lips for a moment before reaching to open the fridge and retrieve two eggs, tilting her head at the other contents found in there. Leftover seared salmon from the night before was sealed in tupperware. She placed the eggs to the side and grabbed the Tupperware, cracking the cover open to take a peek at the contents. Immediately the familiar scent of fish drifted from the crack, and Tohru shut it quickly, standing straight. She closed her eyes, clenching her fingers around the Tupperware, feeling waves of something churning in her stomach. Gingerly, she placed the fish onto the counter, pausing a moment to let the feeling pass. Tohru took a breath through her nose, letting it out with a slow exhale, and then attempted to uncover the fish again. The smell seemed to permeate the air, and she again shut to cover. The nausea didn’t pass this time, and Tohru felt sweat bead on her forehead as she spun on her heel and jogged to the bathroom. Kyo was pouring lavender soap into the tub when Tohru trotted past him and leaned over the toilet. She clenched her fists, feeling nausea roll in her body, and as it bubbled up and out, Kyo was behind her, holding her hair out of the way. In between retches, Tohru mumbled to him an apology, and he quickly told her “Shut up—don’t apologize.”

“Tohru, I thought you were all better?” he asked when she felt the last retch settle in her. Reaching in a cabinet, Kyo grabbed her a wash cloth, and Tohru gratefully took it and wiped her mouth.

“I thought so, too,” she said, sitting back on the tiled floor. Kyo eyed her, his eyebrows upturned and hands twitching.

“I’m serious, Tohru. You keep getting sick like this.” He brushed his hand through his hair, the orange locks landing haphazardly. “Have you called the doctor? To make an appointment?” Tohru flushed the toilet, turning towards her husband. She shrugged, a guilty look twisting her face. Then, she shook her head no.

“I hadn’t felt sick in the past few days. I thought the bug had passed.” Kyo sighed, placing his hand on hers and furrowing his brow. “They won’t be open today, so I’ll give her a call tomorrow to set an appointment.” Kyo nodded, squeezing her hand in his, and Tohru returned the gesture.

“Promise?” he said. Tohru smiled and nodded, feeling the lingering nausea leave her body. Kyo leaned towards her and left a long kiss on her forehead. Tohru tilted her head up just a little, but Kyo retreated, leaning back and staring at her face. And something deep in Tohru, like the night before when they came together, inched up inside her, and she longed to pull him back. Only the lingering taste of her own stomach contents kept her away. Leaping to her feet, Tohru quickly walked to the sink and applied toothpaste to her brush. Kyo startled at her actions, but shook his head at her, returning to the tub to turn off the tap. He turned around to see her, but Tohru was already behind him, up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. His eyes went wide for a moment before he rested his hands on her hips, dragging her closer. She melted into him, her hands trailing down his arms until she let his lips go, tilting her head to the side and giving him a toothy smile. He shook his head again, a whispered laugh escaping him. Tohru leaned back a little.

“Is the bath ready?” she asked. Kyo nodded, kissing the tip of her nose before saying, “Hands up.”

Tohru raised her arms above her head, and Kyo removed his own shirt from her body, leaving her in nothing but his arms. He too removed his boxers, and they both sunk into the warmth of the bath, Tohru leaning her back into Kyo’s chest. Together they relaxed in the water, Tohru’s stomach entirely settled. She leaned her head back onto Kyo’s shoulder, turning her head to lightly kiss his jaw. He reached his hand to hers, lacing their fingers together. “So, what should we do with our day off?” he asked.

Tohru thought for a moment, thinking of the kitchen and the fridge’s contents. “We should probably go grocery shopping. I think our fish has turned.” Kyo nodded, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“So, let’s go grocery shopping together,” he said, Tohru giggling at the feeling of his chin pushing into her scalp as he spoke. She pressed back into him, and for a moment they both soaked in the water, enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other. Kyo’s arms wound around Tohru, basking in feel of her skin and the scent of her. And they made their plans for their Sunday and held each other because they could.

……………………….

Kyo gently held Tohru’s hand as they passed through the aisles of the grocery store. Tohru rattled on about ingredients and supplies, frequently pausing in her steps to consult her extensive list and making them backtrack down the aisle to the food the missed. All the while, Kyo shook his head and clenched her hand tighter, swinging it lightly between them. “Could you hold this, please,” Tohru would say, Kyo already grabbing the item from her hand and placing it into their small push cart. They had just passed through an aisle full of bagged rice when Tohru looked up.

“Oh, we need floss, don’t we?” Kyo furrowed his brow and shrugged his shoulders. “I think I remember running low. Here—,” she handed Kyo her list, “Its right down by the next aisle. Could you grab that bag of rice right there?” She pointed at the large bag of jasmine rice and continued, “I’ll be right back with the floss.”

Kyo shrugged and answered with a, “No problem,” and bent down to drag out the bag. Tohru trotted down to the next aisle, searching past lotions, toiletries, and toothpastes until she found the floss. She quickly grabbed their usual brand, flipping the package over just once to make sure it was the same price, and turned on her heel to go back to her husband when she saw them. They were all lined up as they normally are—the sanitary napkins and tampons, all neatly in a row. And Tohru felt her arm fall to her side, her eyes widen and her skin feel icy. Her mind was blank when Kyo tapped her shoulder.

“You alright? You’re spacing out again.” He stopped when he saw her face, her features shocked and still. Tohru mentally counted back the days, searching for a date. For the last time. And she came up empty.

“Kyo, I’m late,” she said.

Kyo scrunched his eyebrows, confusion passing in his face. Tohru repeated, her voice waving and quiet, “Kyo. My period is late.” Understanding hit him, and Kyo’s eyebrows shot up, his lips parting and his mouth resting open. He breathed, looking like he was about to speak, but stopped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Tohru pursed her lips and grabbed his hand, dragging him further down the aisle to a section she had never paid attention to in the past.

They stopped in front of the pregnancy tests.

Tohru gulped, her eyes darting around the various tests, confusion and panic beginning to prick at her skin. Kyo, who was still gapping his mouth, grasped her hand tighter. She looked up at him and he managed to close his mouth and give her a grimace that she returned. Without thought about price, Tohru grabbed the first test she saw, placing it in their cart and forgetting about the rest of her list. They headed to the checkout, hands still clasped tightly.

……………………..

Tohru read and reread the directions on the box of the test, making sure she knew which end was which and how long she would have to wait for a result. Pacing in the bathroom, she nervously brushed her bangs back, taking another sip of water. She had left Kyo to put away the groceries when they arrived home, immediately grabbing the test and heading to the bathroom to panic for a moment. She took a deep breath, lifting the box to read the directions one last time before getting to work.

Once she started the test, she left it to sit for the box’s required ten minutes, placing test in the sink and leaving the bathroom. She walked to the kitchen, finding all the groceries put away neatly and her bags folded up. Turning to look to the living room, she saw Kyo sitting by the table, his fingers fiddling and his back hunched. He whipped his head up when she entered the room his eyes finding hers for a moment before they retreated back to his fidgeting fingers. Tohru sat next to him, resting her hands on her knees. “We have to wait ten minutes,” she said, breaking the silence that sat so heavily around them. Kyo nodded. Tohru watched him pick at the table, his face unreadable in its tension.

“Kyo,” she said, leaning close to him and placing a hand on his arm. “Kyo, tell me what you’re thinking.” He sighed, his shoulders further stiffening. Tohru rested her forehead on his arm, clutching the cloth on his arm and twisting it between her fingers. Kyo pressed back.

“I,” he started, and Tohru shut her eyes. “Growing up, I never,” he paused, “I never let myself think about… about any of this.” He pressed back to her again, and Tohru raised her head, their eyes meeting. “About getting married or,” another pause, “or having a kid I just—,” Kyo paused, sighing. Tohru reached over to his hand, playing with his fingers. Kyo let her, focusing on her weaving their hands together for a moment before continuing, “I think I’m scared.”

Tohru brought his hand to her mouth, kissing it quickly before saying, “Me too, Kyo.” He shook his head, his face incredulous.

“Tohru, you will be the most amazing mother. You know that, right?” Tohru shrugged. “Did you ever think about this? I know we haven’t really talked about it.” He reached and grabbed the hand that was playing with his, clasping them together. Tohru took a breath.

“When I was little, I thought it would be nice, but I suppose recently I’ve been thinking a little bit more. About kids.” She scooted closer to him. “I thought that maybe in a few years we could look into it. Maybe,” she paused, looking up at Kyo, his scared eyes softening, “Maybe have a little boy you could teach in the dojo.”

“Or a girl whose hair you could braid,” Kyo added, shoving Tohru with his shoulder. She smiled and shoved him back. They settled next to each other until Kyo again sighed, this time a smile turning his lips.

“Sometimes I still can’t believe that I get to live here with you,” he gave her hand a kiss, “let alone be married to you or,” he shook his head, “or have a kid with you—it’s just. I’m so freaking lucky.” Tohru smiled and pulled her hand away from his, only to put her arm around him and bring him in to an embrace. Kyo breathed her in, tightening his grip around her and closing his eyes. Tohru carded her fingers through the hair by Kyo’s neck, pressing her face into his chest. And they stayed there, holding each other, letting time pass by until Tohru released him, placing a lingering kiss on his begging lips before letting go. She blinked her misty eyes, brushing the corner of her eyes quickly before taking a quick breath.

“Are you ready to see what it says?” Kyo shrugged.

“As I’ll ever be,” he answered, giving her a quick peck before letting her stand and head back to the bathroom. In the silence, Kyo took a steadying breath, forbidding his shoulders from hunching and trying not to go back to picking at their cheap table. It was only a moment before Tohru ran back into the room, holding the test in her hand. Her eyes were wide and her hands slightly shaky when she said, “Two lines.”

She handed the test to Kyo, and he saw for himself the two lines, dark and obvious. He looked back up at Tohru, her lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. “So this means,” he asked.

“I’m pregnant,” she answered.

“You’re pregnant,” he repeated. She nodded. As it started to sink into Kyo, he felt his hand reach out to his wife, resting on her cheek. Then, a smile crept on his features.

“We’re having a baby,” he whispered, and Tohru let out a laugh, tears pushing out of her eyes and a grin spreading across her face. She nodded. “We’re having a baby,” he said again, scooping her up in a hug and burying his face into her neck. She returned the embrace, laughs bubbling out of her. She settled on his lap, still squeezing him close, only letting go to give him quick, smiling kisses that he gave back. Kyo pulled back, unshed tears glistening in his eyes, and he said, “God, we better call the doctor tomorrow.” Another gasping laugh left Tohru, and she nodded again and swooped back to hug Kyo with all her strength. And as they rocked back and forth in their embrace, they sunk into each other, breathing each other in. Wrapping their arms around each other, thinking of their future. Because they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. 
> 
> Thank you all for readin! Had a lot of fun writing this squishing, sickening fic. I should write more like it honestly. 
> 
> anyway THANK YOU


End file.
